


Habits

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: After the war, Javik discovers various primitive habits, but maybe some aren't as bad as the others...





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margoteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/gifts).

> Request done for margoteve, check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/DapperAndDoomed) for how you can get your own!

It wasn't often one got to call a prothean your boyfriend, but well, it wasn't often the shadow broker was known as the girlfriend to someone either. They were perfectly unique together.

Of course, it had taken time, and a lot of communication (both mis- and actual) before they were finally at a place where they could consider each other equals. To some degree at least. Javik still had his odd moments of superiority, though Liara was quick to put him in his place. It was something Javik grew to appreciate. Eventually.

More than anything however, they shared their knowledge; Liara teaching him about the galaxy and the people as they were today, and Javik recounting what he knew from his past. Writing it all down was the hard part, especially since they kept getting distracted by one another.

And one such distraction just so happened to doubled as a teaching moment after a rather pleasurable stress relieving exercise.

"What is it you primitives call this again?"

Liara rolled her eyes at him. "Snuggling, it's a comfort thing." She sighed and nuzzled her head under his chin. Sometimes it was nice to just relax after everything that had happened. And well, after what had  _ just _ happened.

There was a grunt. "I see."

"You don't like it?"

"It is not… the worst thing primitives do." He snorted a little as something tickled his nostrils. "Your crests however are distinctly annoying in their current position."

Grinning to herself, Liara shook her head a little. "Oh really?"

"Stop that!" Javik leaned his head up. 

"Or what?" she followed his movements, annoying him further. She might as well have fun with this, right?

"Or…" he thought for a moment. "I will cease this so-called snuggling."

Liara looked up at him and tilted her head, one eyebrow raised. "Will you really?" She pressed herself a little further against him, allowing him to sense more and more of her, to share in her afterglow and softness of her skin.

Javik swallowed. "I would… consider it."

"Mhm," she nuzzled his forehead. "Maybe I should get up then. I do have lots to write after all."

"No, no," he held onto her waist tightly, keeping her secure against him. "I do not think that will be necessary."

Liara smiled. "You're growing fond of me I see."

"Dr T'soni," he sounded almost exasperated. "We are engaging in a common bonding experience of your species, after previously engaging in… another kind of bonding." He cleared his throat again. "Is it not obvious that I… tolerate your company."

"I hadn't the slightest idea." 

Javik groaned, rubbing Liara's back fondly as she giggled against him. "I find that sarcasm is one of the most irritable habits you-"

Liara cut him off with a kiss, applying a little pressure. After a groan of a different kind, Javik kissed her back, his eyes rolling back and closing under such sweetness. 

"That," he said as they broke apart for air. "Is a much better one."


End file.
